Sugar Sugar
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu    "La fiebre de la enfermedad la provoca el cuerpo propio. La del amor, el cuerpo de otro"  Pues bien, yo estoy ardiendo en fiebre.


_olaaaaa bueno este es mi 3º songfic ITASASU _

_Basado en un hit de los 70´s_

Sugar Sugar - the archies

_(Estoy casi segura de que mas de alguno de ustedes ya la ha escuchado)_

_Pónganla (y repítanla) mientras leen el fic..._

_DISFRUTENLO._

_Sugar, ah honey honey__  
__you are my candy girl__  
__and you've got me wanting you…_

-Eres tan delicioso, Sasuke…-Escuche el suspiro de Itachi mientras me lamia una mancha considerable de miel del abdomen…

-¿Seguro que soy yo? ¿No tiene nada que ver con la miel, Itachi?-Me reí por las cosas que me contesto, como:

_"Oh, ¿De que hablas_?..."

Un sarcasmo claro y hermoso. Creo que solo falto que fingiera acento americano y me dijera:

_"I don`t speak spanish"_

En fin.

Esto era hermoso y no lo digo por la vainilla, el chocolate, la miel y, no hay que olvidar, la crema chantilly…Esto es perfecto por que Itachi está aquí…

Como dije, todos estos "dulces pecados" eran excusas para lamer la piel del otro.

_"–Amor…-Capto mi atención la voz de Itachi que recién despertaba, en cuanto me gire el me planto un beso en los labios mientras me pasaba una mano por la cintura._

_-Uhhmmm…Ya había desayunado, amor…Eres tan dulce…-Le había dicho con una sonrisa en los labios cuando nos separamos y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello... Siempre le decía que iba a provocar que me volviera adicto a el… y no bromeaba._

_-¿Listo para la luna de miel…?-"_

Me voy a morir.

Me moriré…Me muero, Itachi.

-Diabetes, amor…- Murmure con sarcasmo…En serio, Itachi. Me moriré de diabetes…Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el si me gusta, encanta o no el azúcar, sino con la persona a un lado mío…

-Te amo…-

Era tan empalagosamente perfecto el amor que sentía por Itachi. Que no me explico aun como sigo cuerdo y con los niveles de azúcar por lo bajo.

Esto era una verdad mas…La primera era que amaba a Itachi… y la segunda es que Itachi está subiendo a mis pezones y lamiendo la crema chantilly sobre estos ¿Morboso, pervertido, Depravado?... No…Es simple excusa, como ya había dicho antes, para lamer el cuerpo del otro y "endulzar" mas la noche ¿Qué no?

Me reí en voz baja por las cosquillas y escalofríos que me recorrían placenteramente cada nervio del cuerpo al sentir a Itachi sobre mí, desnudo, succionando mis pezones para después besarlos acabándose la crema chantilly sobre estos…

Me coloque una perfecta fresa entre los dientes e Itachi sin esperar más incitación que esta me la quito con un beso…Poco importa la fresa: _"¡Su lengua!..."_

-nh…-Me recostó en la cama boca abajo y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, el trasero, los hombros…Todo…Y a besarme el cuello con insistencia.

Escuche un gemido después de que lamio mi cuello:

"_¿Tuyo? No se… ¿Mío? Lo más probable…"_

Simulo lentas embestidas tomándome por las caderas y haciendo rozar apropósito su entrepierna con mi trasero…Bueno…Olvidando el hecho de que esta sería la primera vez que tendría sexo con alguien supongo que no es tan malo…

Cuando me puso boca arriba metió, sin más, 3 dedos en mi boca y, aunque no tenían embadurnado ningún dulce, los lamí y me supieron a gloria

_"Adicto a tu hermano"_ me dije inventando un término para mi adicción: incurable, a mi parecer.

-Sasuke, no son comestibles…-Menciono Itachi con sarcasmo y una pervertida sonrisa al sentir que los mordía levemente.

_"Pues me encantaría que tu lo fueras…"_

Esto estaba más que perfecto…Luna de miel…Que ironía.

Pero esto es otra perspectiva…Itachi saco demasiado rápido, creo yo, los dedos de mi boca y yo hice una mueca un tanto, bueno, muy infantil. Me vi casi como un niño pequeño al que le quitaran su chupon.

Pero Itachi me compenso de inmediato posando su boca sobre la mía y dejando su embriagadora saliva a mi merced más que frívolo y egoísta_… _

_"Te quiero solo para mi…"_ Después de todo somos algo más que hermanos…

"-…_Te aseguro que será una autentica luna de "MIEL"- Me había dicho Itachi con una sonrisa de 5000 vatios…_

_ "wow…ajá…" Fue lo que mi aturdida y cegada cabeza pudo pensar…"_

-No me mentías, Itachi…-Comente, esperando que Itachi siguiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Alguna vez lo eh hecho?...-Me susurro al oído con satisfacción clara en la voz.

_"- Itachi, eres un maldito…Te odio- había dicho hace 7 años… Itachi estaba frente a mí…con los cadáveres de mis padres a sus pies._

_-Sasuke…Yo nunca te haría daño…-Me había prometido (y cumplido, después)._

_-Mientes -Grite._

_- No…- Y a partir de ahí me di cuenta de cómo todo tornaba un significado totalmente bizarro a la relación de hermanos que "deberíamos" haber seguido._

_Pero por suerte no lo hicimos."_

-No, nunca…-Concluí con una sonrisa mientras el soltaba un suspiro caliente en mi oreja haciendo que me costara trabajo mantener la cordura del momento…

Y apuesto a que no la habría recuperado de no ser porque sentí el largo y húmedo por saliva que Itachi metió en mí… La primera vez que el entraba en mi.

-Ay…-Había sido lo único que pude expresar.

Itachi me beso de inmediato y juro que no sentí más que un delicioso meneo y picor placentero de dos dedos en mí…

_"¿Dos dedos?...Vaya que tu saliva en mi boca me desconcierta más de la cuenta…"_

Tercero.

Este si lo sentí, y más placentero que nada, gracias a que Itachi y yo nos separamos un momento…

Sin esperar me puse a lamer su cuello con la esperanza de dejarle un chupete permanente en este… Un tatuaje natural que indique _**"Ni lo piensen: ya tiene dueño…"**_

Si: Dueño.

Gemí de asombro cuando, después de que le dejara mi propio "tatuaje" en su piel, Itachi me miro a los ojos y pronuncio mi nombre con un gemido.

Algo simple y profundo.

Pronuncio mi nombre.

-Itachi…-Conseguí decir entre el dulce que me quemaba la garganta al hacerlo.

_"-Y ¿Por qué una Luna de Miel, amor?- había preguntado con curiosidad._

_-¿También tengo que explicarte porque te amo, Sherlock?- Me había contestado con sarcasmo, una señal para decir "¿Qué no es lo más obvio del mundo?"…_

_Ahí se había acabado el asunto, me abrazo y no pude recordar nada."_

-¿Mi nombre…?-Reitere atontado con la morfina que era su sola presencia ahí.

_"hasta esto he olvidado, amor… ¿Mi nombre?"_

-Lo más hermoso que he oído en mi vida: Sasuke…- Me confesó con una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en un par de labios posados en mi mejilla, mi frente…mi cuello…

_"Por favor: Los labios…"_

¡Bam!

Sentí como la lengua de Itachi residía a mi encuentro con la suya y… ¿Quién derriba al rey?

Esto no es ajedrez.

Pero entrar en territorio "enemigo" era lo más placentero.

Itachi tenía 3 dedos aún dentro de mí.

¿Por qué no puedo reclamar su boca como mía?

Metí mi lengua sin esperar un _"Hazlo"_ a la pregunta.

Un pensamiento totalmente absurdo se esparció en mi mente:

_"¡Amo Francia!"_

Que se salía de este tema al sentir la lengua de Itachi juguetear con la mía de una forma poco inocente…Pero me encantaba más (mucho mas) así.

Claro que, imaginar que el "beso Francés" fue inventado en Francia era algo claramente estúpido pero… ¿importa realmente ahora?

El, pausando más el húmedo beso, saco con lentitud sus dedos de mi territorio.

_"No..."_ Pensé triste.

¿Por qué?: Porque ahora lo justo era que yo también cediera.

Aun indeciso me separe de su boca, dejando que un pequeño hilillo de saliva flotara de una boca a la otra, como un puente invisible que recorrer.

_"oh…"_

Mis pupilas se contrajeron del placer cuando con mi lengua lo deshice y saboree aquel líquido traslucido en mi boca.

Itachi me sonrió con perversión y, después de lamerme los labios, me puso a horcajadas sobre su regazo, quedando frente a frente.

Me miro arqueando una ceja y sonriéndome.

_"¿Estás listo?"_

Era lo que significaba ese gesto.

Asentí con un gemido.

Me beso… Si es que prestaron atención a lo que dije antes: El no quería que yo sintiera dolor…Sabia que cuando tenía su boca sobre la mía todo me daba vueltas y mis sentidos se disparaban como si me inyectaran una fuerte dosis de Heroína.

-Oh, amor…-Gemí cuando sentí que ya estaba dentro de mi…El me levanto levemente por los hombros, haciéndome auto penetrarme. Dolía, si, pero vaya que dolía muy bien…

-Nh,.. ¡Itachi! …-Sus manos se alternaron de diferentes puntos de mi caliente cuerpo: Mis pezones, mi trasero, mis caderas, mi cuello…

Bueno, me dije a mí mismo, si él puede yo con más razones DEBO:

Mientras rebotaba y me balanceaba sobre la erección de mi hermano, atrape su boca con la mía, acallando sus gemidos, y la mordí con lujuria.

Ahora sí, todo es dulce.

Sentí los dedos de Itachi jalar suavemente de mis cabellos echando mi nuca hacia atrás…

Sentí sus labios mojar con su saliva una pequeña zona de mi cuello y después sentí una fuerte e insistente succión.

-Eres mío…-Me dijo cuando separo los labios a milímetros de la zona enrojecida que había "tatuado" con su boca y a continuación le soltó un lametón: Me estremecí y unas contracciones me hicieron caer de lleno sobre el miembro de Itachi.

-¡Aaahhhh…!-Ambos soltamos una exclamación ahogada. "_Lo siento tan adentro…" _Lo mire con una expresión plena de felicidad.

No saben lo intenso que era sentir los ojos de esa persona sobre los tuyos mientras esta dentro de ti.

Me abrazo sin mover más que un poco las caderas.

Yo lo rodee fuertemente con los brazos hundiendo mi cara llena de lágrimas en su hombro.

_"**La fiebre de la enfermedad la provoca el cuerpo propio. La del amor, el cuerpo de otro"**__ (Hipócrates)_

Pues bien, yo estoy ardiendo en fiebre.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos y me concentre en lo que le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo.

Itachi:

Él es mi hermano mayor.

Él esta besando y succionando mi cuello.

Él hace que todo a su lado parezca perfecto.

Él es perfecto.

Él me perfora con una suavidad y una pasión que llegaba a hacerme perder la cordura.

¡En serio!

Tanto… y en tan poco tiempo.

No puedo decir nada con sentido o coherencia si él está conmigo.

_"-Entonces ¿Si, Sasuke?- Me había preguntado de nuevo al ver que no respondía y solo le sonreía._

_Lo que salió de mi boca fue:_

_-¡Luna de miel!... Itachi…Te amo…Bésame, por favor-_

_Y hasta ahora más que nada me doy cuenta de que él es el único que puede entender mi idioma…"_

-Nhh…Itachi…Eres… ¿sabes?... ¡Te amo!..Yo…ahh, ah, aahhh…- ¿Ven a que me refiero cuando digo que EN SERIO me hace perder la cordura y la coherencia?

Mi atención se fue directamente a las estocadas dentro de mí.

Sentía como me destrozaba un dolor agudo…Pero me importo más el amor que mi trasero siendo atacado "clandestinamente":

Apoyándome en los hombros de Itachi comencé a menear el trasero haciéndole soltar miles de gemidos y uno que otro grito a Itachi, y, obviamente, a mi también.

-Sa-Sasuke…mmm...-

Azúcar.

_"Sugar, ah honey honey…"_

¿Por qué recordaba esa canción de los 70´s en este momento?

Fácil.

Era más dulce que la miel.

Mis labios comenzaron a tararear entre gemidos la letra.

Itachi sonrió al oírme susurrar entre jadeos en su oído _"ahh, honey…" _ y enseguida me tumbo en la cama penetrándome más rápido, gimiendo en mi oído:

_"Te amo…"_

Esa no es la letra pero no me desagrado para nada…

_"También te amo…"_

El ritmo de esto eran los ajetreados jadeos y suspiros con cada penetración aun más acertada a un punto que me iba a hacer venirme de placer.

-Ahhh ahhh, ahhh…Nh….- No paraba de gemir sujetándome apenas de las blancas sabanas de la cama.

El se dio por más que satisfecho con mis gemidos y me beso en la boca, como una muy buena recompensa.

_"Te estabas tardando, amor"_

Bueno, ¿Qué demonios con este romance tremendamente cursi?

Lo mismo me decía yo cuando solo significaba algo superfluo el sexo/amor para mí.

Pero ahora simplemente todo es más fácil, feliz y (aunque no quiera) doloroso.

Pues, cuando amas a una persona… no.

Cuando amas a _esa_ persona tu lloras de alegría, de felicidad… pero al momento que la abrazas lloras de dolor y angustia por pensar en el día que puedas no verla ya mas.

_"-¿El amor es así de cruel?-_

_-Si-_

_Me había dicho Itachi alguna vez cuando yo lloraba porque pensaba en que el me iba a abandonar._

_-No sabes lo terrible que es pensar en esto: en tu y yo… y después pensar en que me dejaras algún día solo, Sasuke…- Me había confesado mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar._

_-Nunca te abandonaría, Itachi-Le había asegurado mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Sasuke, me gusta pensar que la razón por la que eres mi hermano es porque nacimos para estar juntos…simplemente juntos-_

_Esa fue la conversación…Y ahora simplemente ya no puedo dejar de creer que el SIEMPRE tendrá para mí una respuesta…La razón: SIEMPRE."_

-Te amo…-Esas dos palabras me sacaron del pensamiento de el amor y me envolvieron en la lujuria del sexo que ahora era más que maravilloso.

-Yo mas- jadee aferrándome a su espalda con los dedos casi clavados en su piel, ardiente igual que la mía.

Antes de que protestara le robe un largo y húmedo beso en el cual se dudaba cual era la parte dominante. Mientras que mis dedos se entretenían jugueteando con el fantástico y largo cabello de Itachi.

Sentí los espasmos cada vez más cerca de estallar en mi entrepierna y, extasiado de que el causante fuera Itachi, me abrace de él.

El me penetro de una forma tan jodidamente placentera que creí haber perdido el sentido cuando después escuche un sonoro gemido de mi parte:

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...I-Ita-aahhh…-El se vino dentro de mí y me encanto que ahora lo tendría aun mas dentro de mí. Sentí la caliente sustancia de Itachi inundarme de calor y placer y que, juntándolo con los espasmos de mi entrepierna y mi interior, no pude soportar más y me deje caer exhausto en la cama…

Itachi se acomodo muy despacio junto a mi y me puso boca abajo…Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda…me relaje por completo y casi me quedo dormido antes de escuchar:

_"Te amo, Sasuke…" _

Me sonrió encantadoramente.

Me quede sin decir nada y el extrañado me pregunto "¿Me amas, Sasuke?"

Yo con una sonrisa en los labios conteste

_"¿Alguna vez te he mentido?"_

Y de nuevo la coherencia de las frases fue interpretada por Itachi con un:

_"Por supuesto, Itachi, TE AMO"_

Que no se acercaba para nada a lo que sentía por él.

-En serio, amor…Creo que me vas a matar…-Murmure con la voz adormilada y sentí los dedos de Itachi delinear cada musculo en mi espalda mirándome un poco confundido y abatido ante la palabra "muerte"…Suspire y tomando con mis manos su rostro le dije:

- Fiebre, amor… ¿recuerdas?...- Y la risa de ambos inundo la pequeña habitación llena de velas.

_"Itachi: Tu cuerpo me provoca Fiebre…Por favor no dejes que se convierta en hipotermia...Claro que acepto casarme contigo, Uchiha Itachi…"_

_ "Te prometo amarte en la enfermedad…TE AMO, Uchiha Sasuke…" _

_Me había dicho con sarcasmo._

_Eso pasó apenas ayer…Siento como si estuviera a años luz del presente:_

_ Y sus labios se posaron en los míos… _

"¿No olvidas ahora la diabetes, Itachi…?"

FIN

n.n

GRACIAS X LEER

¿REVIEW?


End file.
